Sparkling Rubies
by XxXBuri-ChanXxX
Summary: When Bonnie brought home a new pirate toy, Woody didn't expect things to change. Oh how wrong he was. Turns out the Pirate Princess has a few enemies...Can you say pirates vs. ninjas? WoodyXOC Post TS3
1. Missing Bo

**Hello everyone!~ this is my third toy story fanfic, so please bear with me lol this one is going to be a little bit more difficult for me to write, (adding OCs is a little hard for me lol) so please try to enjoy! Reviews are welcome, and flames are too! XD**

**WARNING: HUGE TOY STORY 3 SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN, DO NOT READ!**

"Bonnie! It's time to go to the toy store!" her mother called. Bonnie dropped Woody and Jessie (whom she had been currently playing with) onto the bed. She hung her purple cape on the door, and ran downstairs.

"Coming mommy!" she yelled cheerfully. The toys waited until they heard the car pull out of the driveway to spring to life.

"I can say one thing about Bonnie; she has one crazy imagination!" Woody said, getting up from his spot.

"Your darn tootin' she does!" Jessie said as she sat up.

"She seems to have a real obsession with you Woody," Dolly laughed from the shelf. Woody nodded in agreement. They all scattered around, enjoying their momentary freedom. Woody sighed. Another owner, another home….different toys…..Images of Bo immediately pop into his mind. He can feel the usual depression sink into his toy heart. He leaves his friends to play, and goes and sits on the windowsill.

**Meanwhile, Buzz and Jessie are talking…..**

"I'm really worried about him Buzz," Jessie said, watching her older brother-like figure sit alone on the windowsill. He had been doing it quite a lot lately, and it was beginning to worry his friends.

"I know me too," he agreed with her, watching his best friend sadly.

"You should go talk to him," she told him. Buzz looked at her funny.

"Why me? You're better with the emotional stuff," he argued. She sighed.

"Yes, but I'm not his best friend," she then got behind him and pushed him towards Woody.

"Go," she ordered, and he obeyed. He quickly scaled the bed and the nightstand, and pulled himself up to where the cowboy was.

"Hola," Buzz said, apparently still recovering from the last time Jessie turned on his Spanish mode.

"Hey," Woody said half-heartedly.

"What, no howdy to go with that hey?" Buzz teased him, but then he became serious. "What's wrong Woody?"

"Nothing is wrong Buzz, I'm fine," Woody said, attempting to smile. Buzz gave him a look as if to say _I'm not buying it cowboy. We've been friends for over ten years; I can tell when you're lying._ Woody sighed deeply.

"It's Bo, isn't it?" Buzz guessed. _Am I that easy to read, or does he really know me that well? _

"Yeah Buzz, it is. I just can't…..get her off my mind. And then with you and Jessie always around…..I'm not saying you're doing anything wrong-"

"It just brings back memories of her," Buzz finished for him. Woody just nodded.

"Look sheriff, I understand your hurt and all, but you will get over her eventually. I mean, hey, maybe Bonnie will bring home a new girl toy," Buzz nudged him in the side.

"Unless it's Bo, I couldn't care less," he mumbled. Buzz was shocked. Woody _always _loved welcoming new toys to the group. Buzz felt bad for whoever was coming home with Bonnie.

"You don't mean that," Buzz said after a few seconds.

"You really gotta stop doin that," Woody said, looking over at his best friend.

"What?"

"Knowing what I'm thinking," then Woody gasped dramatically and gripped Buzz's shoulders, "you're a mind reader! What am I thinking now?"

"That you should get back to your place because Bonnie is home….?"

"No, that wasn't what I was- SHE'S HOME?" he stopped messing around, and looked outside, and sure enough, there was little Bonnie, hopping out of the car with a new toy. Woody got up quickly and yelled,

"Bonnie's back! Get to your positions!" they all scrambled around the room, and the last toy plopped down as the little tike burst into the room.

"Guess what everyone!" she said, referring to her toys, "we have a new friend!" she set the new toy down on the bed, and gathered everyone up. She then opened the box and revealed her new toy.

"Meet RuuRuby! The Pirate Princess!"

**I based dear RuuRuby off of my friend Rhianne, who's name translated into Japanese is Ruu or something like that XD so I gave her the honor of being my main character x3 please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Pirate Princess

**Chapter two of my RuuRuby story :D this is where we finally get to meet her X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story, but this story line, RuuRuby, and the ninjas all belong to me :D**

"Meet RuuRuby! The pirate princess!" Bonnie said eagerly. The doll actually turned out to be a rag doll, much like Woody and Jessie. She had long black hair that fell in cascades to her waist, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and her skin tone was slightly tan. Her outfit consisted of a red long-sleeved V-neck, with a black corset around her waist. She then had a long skirt that was a black shade to match the corset, and red trimmings underneath. She had red stockings, and black boots. Around her waist was a large belt, which held a small sword and a gun. She had a small crown atop her head, signaling that she was in fact the pirate royalty.

Bonnie was swift and made RuuRuby grab Woody and Jessie's hat off their heads.

"Oh no!" Bonnie cried, beginning to play, "The pirate princess has stolen the sheriff's hat!" as she ran around the room with her new toy, she then realized something.

"Oh no! She doesn't have a boat!" Bonnie plopped RuuRuby down on the bed, and said, "Stay!" then ran from the room.

The toys began to move as soon as she left the room. RuuRuby got up as well and brushed off her skirt.

"I wonder if she's all nutty like Buzz was when he first arrived," Hamm whispered to Woody. Woody prayed she wasn't; he couldn't handle that again.

"Well, hi there," RuuRuby was the first to speak. "You know, even if you whisper, I can still hear you. And no, I'm not nutty. I know perfectly well that I am a toy, and I plan on staying that way." Everyone immediately relaxed.

"Howdy, I'm Woody," Woody said, holding his hand out.

"RuuRuby, Pirate Princess. But you can just call me Ruu," she said, shaking his hand. Then she noticed Buzz.

"Hey! I recognize you!" she said, approaching him.

"y-you do?" he asked, slightly afraid.

"Well, not you exactly, but there were other Buzz Lightyears at the store," she explained.

"Wow, they're still selling Buzz Lightyear toys?" Jessie asked, totally amazed. Ruu nodded.

"Most toys don't last as long as you do Mr. Lightyear, I guess kids just love you," she laughed. Everyone laughed right along with her.

"Well, I'm guessing in a few years I'll be old news and everyone will want a RuuRuby for Christmas," he joked. Just then, footsteps sounded down the hall.

"Places everyone!" Woody yelled, and dropped down where he was. Bonnie burst into the room with a cardboard ship in her hand. It had a small pirate flag on the top, except it was decorated with a red skull.

"Now we can get back to playing!" she cried happily, and grabbed Ruu off the bed. She placed her in the ship and yelled in a high girly voice,

"You'll never catch me Sheriff Woody! I have the witch on my side!" she laughed as evilly as a little girl can, and then placed Ruu on the ground. She grabbed dolly from the shelf, and had her zooming around the room, chasing after Woody, Jessie, and Buzz as they attempted to get their hats back. Bonnie supplied all of the noises, and the voices too.

"Oh no Buzz! Woody fell off the horse! You have to save him!" Bonnie yelled, and dropped Woody. She caught him before he could hit the ground, but had Dolly catch him instead.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I have your precious sheriff now too!" she laughed in a deeper girl voice, and dropped Woody in the ship with Ruu. She picked up the ship and sailed it across the room above her head. She landed it in her closet, on one of her highest shelves.

"They won't ever get us up here!" Bonnie whispered in her "Ruu" voice. She went back to her battle between Dolly, Jessie, and Buzz. She ran around for a few minutes, when her mother called from the kitchen.

"Bonnie! Dinner's ready!" Bonnie dropped her toys onto the bed and ran out of the room. Woody and Ruu came to life immediately. They peeked over the edge of the ship, and looked down.

"That's a _really _big drop," Ruu said, pulling back from the edge. Woody looked around, trying to find an escape.

"I can't find one, and by the time we got back up here Bonnie would see us," he muttered.

"So it would be best just for us to stay up here. You got it sheriff," she said, and laid back against the edge of the boat.

**What do ya think? :D please R&R cause I don't know if I should continue…**


	3. stuck with you

**Ello :D first off, virtual cookies to my reviewers! Thank you thank you thank you! XD I'm going to try to make my chapters longer…..so….bear with me haha**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I had totally lost my inspiration (or as I say, my creative juices XD ) and spent a few days over at my friends house. Well, the inspiration is back and I am ready to write!**

**OH! And one more thing, in my story the toys can cry, blush, sleep, and…yeah lol**

**I don't own toy story, but Ruu, the Ninjas, and this story line all belong to me :)**

"So….." Ruu was the first to speak. They were having difficulty creating a conversation.

"So…" Woody echoed, taking a seat next to her.

"Is Bonnie a nice owner?" Ruu asked. "I mean, she seems like it, but I just want to confirm it."

"Of course, she's one of the greatest owners I've ever had. Well, I mean, I've only had 3," Woody confirmed.

"Three owners?" Woody nodded.

"My old owner, Andy, was my owner before Bonnie. And Andy's dad was my owner before Andy. So, three in total," he explained.

"Wow, that makes you kind of old then, doesn't it?" she teased.

"Hey watch it pirate princess," he chuckled. He felt a weird sinking feeling in his chest. Bo again…..why was she coming up now? Because talking to Ruu reminded him of all the times he would talk to Bo. Ruu noticed his saddening face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing, really," Woody replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing Sheriff. I'm a good listener, ya know," she said, trying to coax out the truth from him.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he mumbled. Ruu sat up attentively and waited.

"You just remind me of someone, that's all," he said. She waited, as if to say, _can you tell me who?_

"Her name was Bo Peep, but I called her Bo. We were together ever since Andy's parents bought her for his sister, Molly," He continued, the sinking feeling lightened slightly.

"Together as in…..like…..that?" Ruu asked, a small blush crept up on her face. Woody just nodded.

"She was sold in a yard sale somewhere around Andy's sixteenth birthday, and I've missed her ever since," he finished. Ruu sighed.

"I know how that feels," she said. Woody's expression told her to continue.

"Back at the toy store, there was a toy that I really liked. He was in the same set as I was, so I thought we were perfect for each other. But I guess he didn't think so," She placed her head in her hands.

"He ended up with one of those stupid Barbie dolls, and I felt like a total wreck. I couldn't believe that I had let myself get so worked up over it, and I guess I paid for it. He was sold a few days later, and I was glad. I didn't want to have to ever face him again," her eyes glazed over, but she tried her hardest to keep Woody from seeing her tears.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and smiled. She tried to smile, but it didn't come out very good.

"I guess your story is worse though, at least I hadn't actually been in a relationship with him…." She trailed off.

"That's not true," Woody tried to comfort her. "If he picked a Barbie over you, then he obviously wasn't worth your time."

"Thanks Woody," she smiled. Just then, Bonnie came back into the room. They scooted back to their place and went back into toy mode. Bonnie pulled the cardboard ship down off the shelf and pulled RuuRuby and Woody out of the ship.

"We're going over to grandmas tonight!" She yelled excitedly. She grabbed Bullseye, Buzz, Jessie, Dolly, and Buttercup as well.

"She said I could bring a few toys, so I had to pick a few. I'm really sorry to those that aren't coming, but I'll be back in the morning! And then we can play again!" she rambled on and on. She shoved the toys she had picked into her backpack. They dared not move or talk for fear she would hear them. She said bye to the rest of her toys, then took off down the stairs.

**Later at grandma's house…**

"Run Woody! The witch is after you!" Little Bonnie had Woody in one hand, and Bullseye in the other. Her grandmother had taken on the role of Dolly, who was now the witch. Again.

"I'll get you Sheriff Woody! And your little horse too!" her grandma joined in on the play, chasing Bonnie and Woody around the room. They played like this for quite a while, until it was time for bed. Her grandma tucked her in, and she was sleeping soundly in minutes.

The toys immediately came to life. They got off of Bonnie's bed, and went to explore their room for the night. Ruu went off on her own, and Woody hung around with Buttercup, Bullseye, and Dolly. Buzz and Jessie were off somewhere, and Woody decided not to try to find them.

"So, what do you think of Ruu?" Buttercup asked.

"She seems pretty cool to me," Dolly said. "But then again, I didn't spend all of dinner time _alone _with her," she nudged Woody when she said it. He blushed slightly.

"We just talked Dolly, so don't get excited," he teased. She laughed.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Buttercup asked. They just shrugged their shoulders. As the night dragged on, Woody began to get really worried. _Where is she?_

"Buzz, have you seen Ruu?" he asked. Buzz shook his head.

"Haven't seen her since before Bonnie went to bed," Jessie said. Woody sighed. At this point, he was extremely worried, but the sun was coming up so they had to get back to their positions. Woody prayed that Bonnie wouldn't notice Ruu not being there for a little while.

Bonnie woke up a little later. She said good morning cheerfully to her toys, then went out to the kitchen. The toys immediately got up.

"Woody, we need to find Ruu," Buzz said urgently, "we're going home today. We can't leave her behind."

"I know buzz. She has to be around here somewhere…" he trailed off. He looked around to find any place he hadn't looked last night. He could have sworn he had checked everywhere…..

**A little while later….**

"Go get your bag Bonnie! Then we can take you home," Bonnie's grandmother said. Bonnie ran into the room and shoved her toys into her backpack.

"Grandma!" she cried worriedly. Her grandmother hurriedly came into the room.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I can't find RuuRuby!" she cried desperately, looking under the bed, and around the room.

"Did you take her anywhere besides in the room?" her grandma asked.

"I think so," she was on the verge of tears.

"Then let's go look for her in the other rooms and see if we can find her," she said. Bonnie followed her out of the room, and shut the door. The toys popped up within an instant.

"We gotta find her!" Woody cried, peaking out of Bonnie's backpack. Buzz tried to pull him back.

"I bet you Bonnie will fi-"

"SHHHH!" Buzz raised an eyebrow. Woody listened hard, and sure enough, he heard what he wanted to.

"Stay here! I'm going on a rescue mission!" he ordered, then jumped out of the backpack. No one could catch him before he was gone. He bolted for the closet, and began listening.

"Woody! Buzz! Jessie!" the voice cried. _Definitely Ruu._ He climbed up on the shelf, and heard her again, but closer. As he ran across the shelf, the door opened again. He quickly hid behind one of the boxes.

"I'll try and find her later, ok sweetie?" Bonnie's grandmother was trying to reassure the small girl that her doll would be fine. Bonnie grabbed her backpack, unaware of her missing cowboy toy. Woody waited, and then they were gone. He ran across the shelf, and found her. She was stuck in the air vent!

"Ruu! What are you doing up there?" He pushed at the vent, but it wouldn't budge.

"I thought I saw another toy! And I climbed up here, but I got stuck, then something hit me over the head….." she explained. "I blacked out for a while there, but now that I'm awake, I can't get the vent open!" Woody thought for a moment. He then got a fabulous idea. He looked at the edges of the air vent to find the screws. He unscrewed all four of them, and the air vent fell open. Ruu climbed down and hugged him gratefully. She pulled away blushing.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"I guess we wait for Bonnie's grandma to come home, and we'll have her find us. Then we'll go home to bonnie," he shrugged. She nodded.

"….how do we get down?" she asked. Woody didn't have an answer. They were too busy trying to figure out a way down to notice the six little blobs of color run across the window.

**FINALLY! *dies from strain of writing* that was really, REALLY hard to write -.- I tried my best to make it longer, but I've been working on this for almost twelve hours. Not straight…but the document has been up here since about 8:30 this morning. It's currently 7:22 pm -.- **

**Anyway, I tried my hardest with this chapter, so please tell me what you think. I don't want this chapter to go to waste lol**


	4. dreams bring enemies

**Thank you to all of who have reviewed :D virtual cookies for you! Anyway, as you will read, the toys can in fact, feel pain. I dunno if that was already displayed in the movies, but it will be in my story :)**

**One more thing, **_**bold italics **_**in this chapter will stand for Ruu's dream so it will be in her point of view, and regular will be the rest which shall remain….third person. :D**

**I don't own toy story, no matter how much I want to -.-**

Ruu and Woody had finally found a way to get down from the shelf. Ruu hung onto Woody's pull string while he lowered her, then we she was close enough, she dropped. She then pushed the desk chair over to the closet (thank god it had wheels) which then Woody jumped down.

"That was more difficult than it should have been," Ruu stated. Woody nodded in agreement.

"Sooo….uhhh….." Ruu said, but then let out a gasp and gripped her head.

"Ruu! What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"Nothing," her voice cracked, "My head just hurts, that's all."

"You should go lay down, it might help," he told her, worry still plastered all over his face. She nodded, and climbed up the bed sheet. She took a spot against the pillow, and Woody sat next to her. She sighed deeply, and leaned on Woody. He wrapped his arms around her in hopes to comfort her. She rested her head against his chest, and was soon sleeping soundly.

_I was back at the toy store. I looked around, but I saw no sign of the rest of the toys._

"_**Hello!" I called out, and got no answer. I walked around a bit, but then I heard a cry for help.**_

"_**Ruu!" they cried. I ran down the aisles, trying to locate the voice. I finally found it. Their colored uniforms tipped me off immediately. They had surrounded a few of the preschool toys. The little block people were frightened, and holding each other.**_

"_**So you finally returned Ruu," The colored blob in front of me said. It turned, and I immediately could name that one.**_

"_**Brianna," I whispered. Her colored ninja uniform was like a rainbow, a mix of all different colors. She was the leader of the clan.**_

"_**After you left, the toy store was ours for the taking," another colored blob stepped forward. The purple ninja, Andrea.**_

"_**It was really easy, these toys didn't put up a fight," The pink ninja stepped forward. This one was named Kyle. Yes, it was a boy.**_

"_**Who knew it was all because of you Ruu," the light green one stepped forward: Ashley.**_

"_**But now we have to make sure you never come back," the orange one stepped forward next. George. I always made fun of him, because honestly; what kind of ninja name is George?**_

_**I grabbed my sword from my side, and prepared to fight them.**_

Ruu began twitching in her sleep.

"Bri….." she whispered. _Should I wake her up? _Woody asked himself. He decided against it.

"Stay….away…." she mumbled, and turned over. Her breathing became shallow and quickened its pace. Now Woody was really worried.

"_Woody…." _She murmured.

_**They began circling around me, preparing to fight.**_

"_**Stay away!" I yelled, pointing my sword at them. Brianna laughed. She whispered something to Andrea, and the purple ninja charged. I jumped out of the way, and kicked her in mid-air. She hit the shelf on the other side, and fell to the ground. The rest of them all charged me at once. I tried my hardest, but I was hit over the head, and fell to the ground.**_

"_**You're a weak toy, I don't even get why you try," Brianna mused. Then suddenly, a rope came out of the darkness and wrapped around her. Three more appeared and wrapped around the rest of them. Then he came out.**_

"_**Woody!" I cried, relieved to see my favorite cowboy.**_

Woody's breathing stopped. _Why am I in her dream? _He didn't have an answer.

"Don't leave me….." she muttered, tossing and turning against Woody. Now he knew he had to wake her up.

_**I got up quickly and ran over to him. I smiled, but he didn't return the favor. Instead he just walked off. I was confused, and slightly hurt. I followed him into the darkness. A single light illuminated him for me.**_

"_**Woody! Where are you going?" I asked him. Then he disappeared again. I looked around, but I couldn't find him.**_

"_**You're a worthless toy," a voice said behind me. It was Buzz. His expression was cold and hard, not a hint of kindness in his eyes.**_

"_**You should have just stayed at the toy store," another voice said. Jessie. Her face matched Buzz's.**_

"_**We don't need you," I was constantly turning now. This voice belonged to Dolly.**_

"_**We never liked you," Mr. Potato Head.**_

"_**STOP!" I yelled out. I fell to my knees, surrounded by the other toys. I tried my hardest to get up, but I couldn't.**_

"_**A worthless pirate toy."**_

"_**Let's throw her away."**_

"_**Bonnie won't notice."**_

_**Their voices swam around in my mind. I couldn't get them out. Then everything went quiet. I looked around, then he appeared again. His usual warm-hearted smile had been replaced with a cold-hearted sneer.**_

"_**Woody…." I whispered.**_

"_**Everyone is right, you are a worthless toy. You're junk." His words stung more than anyone else's. Tears cascaded down my cheeks.**_

"_**Do you really think I could feel for you the way you feel for me? No, I wouldn't stoop that low." I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't find my strength. And then he was gone.**_

"_**DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried out at last, but I was alone. Then I was engulfed in the darkness.**_

Ruu gasped and sat up. She was breathing heavily, and tears stained her face. Woody's face told her he was concerned, but her dream popped back up into her mind.

_You're junk._ She scooted away from Woody and looked away from him. He looked hurt, but didn't know what to do.

"Ruu, what happened?" he asked.

"Nightmare," she muttered, her tears drying slowly. _You're a worthless toy. _

"Stop stop stop stop!" she cried out, gripping her head. She figured she must look insane to Woody right now. Woody didn't know what to think.

"Ruu its ok," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She gripped him tightly, her tears almost gone. Her breathing slowed, and she was sane again. She pulled away from Woody, and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks," she murmured. He just nodded.

"What was it about?" He asked her. Ruu hesitated.

"Back at the toy store, there was a group of toys. Ninja toys. They were constantly trying to dominate any other toys that posed a threat. I was that threat. I could usually keep peace, but they were pains. When I left….I don't even want to know what happened to them. But in my dream, they were there. We were fighting, and they won. But then you showed up…" she trailed off, not really wanting to finish.

Woody placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping maybe she would continue. She took a deep breath, and tried her hardest to keep from crying.

"You saved me, but then….all of you were there, meaning the rest of the toys….and you said things, called me the worst thing a toy could possibly be called, and deserted me. I couldn't move, I couldn't yell. It was horrible….." she murmured miserably, then placed her head in her hands.

"It was just a dream Ruu; you shouldn't let it totally take over your emotions. I've had my fair share of nightmares before, and by the next night I had totally forgotten them. So don't let one little dream affect you," Woody comforted her. Ruu nodded. She smiled at him, and he smiled right back.

"How sweet, she dreamed about us. Too bad her dream is about to become a reality."

**Wow, that took me longer than expected. Another 12 hours spent on one chapter -.- why is this so difficult? Oh well lol please review, and the cliffhanger will come quicker! XD **


	5. Death by scissors

**Chapter 5! Wooooo! …..anyway, virtual cookies to my reviewers, as usual. OH! And a cupcake :D**

**I don't own toy story, but I own Ruu, Ninjas, and Story line. You all already know that :)**

Ruu couldn't believe it. There, in front of her, stood her worst fear. She got up quickly and pulled out her sword, prepared to fight. Woody got up with her and attained a battle stance.

"There will be no violence here, Ruu-chan. We just simply ask that you come with us, and you don't put up a fight." Brianna murmured.

"You wish, Brianna. I'm staying here, and I'm going home to Bonnie," Ruu said, sword still stretched out in front of her.

"Fine, you asked for it. Get her, and her cowboy friend too." The rainbow ninja commanded, and the rest of them pounced. George and Kyle easily grabbed Woody, taking him down. Ruu put up more of a fight. She was able to take down Ashley, but Brianna and Andrea got her. She tried fighting, but soon gave up.

"Take them to the room," Brianna commanded, and they led them out through the window.

They led them across a small rope that connected Bonnie's grandmother's house to her neighbor's house. They walked across slowly, afraid they would fall. The rope inclined, nearly making Ruu fall. They hopped in through the window, into another room. Woody guessed it was a girl's room, since the walls were plastered with rock stars and band posters. The ninjas threw Woody and Ruu into a make-shift cage, and locked the door.

"That should keep you in place until Katy gets here," Brianna muttered. She then turned to the rest of the ninjas.

"Keep them here, and make sure they stay until Katy gets home from school. She'll want to talk to our new _playmates," _she hissed the word, then did a back flip off the desk.

"Show off," Ruu muttered. She sat back in the cage next to Woody.

"So what do we do now?" Woody asked.

"I guess we wait for Katy."

….

It was a few hours before "Katy" got home. Meanwhile, Woody and Ruu had both been hatching a plan in their heads.

"Bri I'm home!" she called out to her toys. Woody and Ruu stayed perfectly still, but the ninjas jumped up quickly and went to their owner. Katy smiled at them, as if her toys being alive was normal. She pulled a stand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ears, and picked up her toys.

"Did you guys complete your mission?" she asked them, setting down her backpack.

"Yes we did. They're over there on the desk," Ashley said. Katy smiled and walked over to the desk. She leaned over and looked at Ruu and Woody.

"So you're the one that caused all the trouble for my toys," she mused, looking at Ruu. Ruu stood up and looked at Katy.

"I guess you could say that. So you know our secret?" She asked. Katy nodded. Brianna hopped up on the desk.

"Katy has promised to do us a favor. We thought it would be a good idea to have a little….revenge on you. But we knew we couldn't do it all by ourselves, so we asked Katy to help," Brianna explained. Woody got up and stood next to Ruu.

"And what exactly does this plan include?" no one answered at first.

"breaking." Was the only word muttered. Ruu didn't know how to react. _I kept them from what they wanted….and now they're going to break me. _Brianna smirked at Ruu's face.

"You deserve it Ruu. Everyone knows you don't mess with someone more powerful than you," Katy murmured.

"Shut up you adolescent human," Ruu whispered darkly. Her words shocked Woody, and everyone else. Her eyes bore directly into Katy's, and refused to break contact.

"You know _nothing _of what we went through, what we had to deal with. You're clueless. If you weren't, you would be sided with me, and not them. Don't you get it? They're power hungry. They will use anything and _anyone _to get what they want. You're just their puppet, used to do their bidding. I would feel sorry for you if you hadn't been stupid enough to trust them."

Everyone was quiet. Then the ninjas began laughing.

"Look at her Katy, already trying to turn you against us. We told you she would," Andrea said. Katy nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Go ahead, rip me to pieces. But I won't feel sorry when they dump you and leave." She muttered, and sat back down in the corner.

"We won't dump her, we love her too much," Kyle said. The rest of the ninjas nodded.

"Alright, Ashley is on guard first. We switch off every hour till its night time. Everyone understand?" Brianna commanded. They all stood straight and saluted her.

"HAI!" they all jumped off of the desk. Katy watched Ruu for a few seconds, then left the room. Ashley paraded around the cage, until she passed off with Kyle. Kyle passed off with Brianna, Brianna passed off with Andrea, and Andrea passed off with George.

Ruu and Woody watched the sun set, and Bonnie's grandmother arrive back home. _Bonnie may never see me again. _Ruu thought sadly. _I may never see Bonnie again. _Her hatred for the ninjas grew even more. She hoped that she wouldn't have to face death after just learning to live.

"Alright everyone, it's time!" Brianna yelled out. The rest of the ninjas were there in a flash. Katy had been sitting at her desk, drawing something on a post-it note. She rolled the picture up, and stuffed it in her pocket. She grabbed a pair of scissors off the desk, and opened Ruu's cage.

"Make sure Bonnie stays happy for me, will ya?" she asked Woody as Katy grabbed her and took her out of the cage. Katy shut the door, and Woody ran up against the bars. He watched sadly as Katy placed Ruu on the table.

"Does it not bother you that I have a soul just like you…?" Ruu asked Katy quietly. "Does it not bother you that it will be just like killing another human? I guess it doesn't….." Katy didn't say anything, and the ninjas all gathered around.

"Don't do it Katy!" Woody yelled out to the girl. She looked over at him, sadness overwhelming her face.

"What if someone took your toys? And they destroyed them? Imagine that feeling, because that is what Bonnie is going to feel when she sees that I'm the only one that goes home." He said strongly. Katy turned back to Ruu, and held the scissors up to her neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly enough so that Ruu was the only one that heard. She closed her eyes, ready for the end. But then, someone else screamed. Ruu fell to the table. She opened her eyes, to find the rest of the ninjas running for cover. George had been cut in half.

"Katy! What are you doing?" Brianna cried, but had to dodge as Katy tried to cut her in half as well.

"Run!" she told Ruu, "I'll hold them off, and you get Woody out and go!" Ruu nodded, and ran to get Woody out of the cage.

"Wait!" Katy yelled, and handed Ruu the post-it note. She smiled, and returned to attacking the ninjas. Ruu stuck the post-it in her belt, and opened the window.

"Let's go!" she said. Woody hopped across the rope first, heading for the other window. Ruu was half way across when something jumped in front of her. The rainbow ninja stood and faced Ruu.

"You didn't think you would get away that easily, did you?"

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I REALLY REALLY AM! DX I will get working on chapter six immediately! I swear! XD anyway, again, I am very sorry it took so long, writer's block kind of killed me there….so…**


	6. escaping and party ideas

**I made so many mistakes -.- I'm sorry, again. All I do anymore is apologize…..^-^;; anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't worry, there will be more! XD and one more thing, I think I may have to change the rating to T, just for moments, song lyrics, and language….IM SORRY. Again. Dear god…..**

**I don't own toy story, anyone can tell that. Ruu, the ninjas, and the story line all do!...but they're no toy story…..XD**

Woody had already made it across, and watched in horror as Ruu's path was blocked. Ruu drew her sword, preparing to fight to evil toy.

"I worked this hard to get you here, I'm not going to let you get away that easily," Brianna murmured, and charged. Ruu jumped over her, and landed on the other side. She held her sword out against her.

"Please, that piece of plastic is no match for my-"she reached behind her back, only to find her small pocket empty. Ruu smiled evilly, and whipped out three ninja stars between her fingers.

"Looking for something?" she smirked, her battle already won. Brianna's ninja stars were made out of real metal, meaning they were really sharp.

"I can still take you down, Pirate Princess," Brianna said strongly. Ruu shook her head.

"No you can't. I'll see you 'round, Rainbow," Ruu jumped backwards, and as she did, she cut the rope that held the held ninja.

"Noooooo!" Brianna cried as she fell to the ground. Ruu landed safely, but fell backwards slightly, into Woody's arms. She blushed like crazy, and Woody's face mirrored hers.

"Thanks," she muttered. She then looked down at her belt to find the post-it note still there. She pulled it out, and rolled it open. It showed a picture of Ruu, a sword held out above her head in victory, and the other hand on her hip. One boot rested on a pile of defeated ninjas. She had a large smile on her face. Ruu flipped it to the back where it read only two words. _I'm sorry. _

"It's ok," Ruu whispered, and looked back over to the window. She didn't see Katy, but she turned back to Woody.

"Let's go back inside," She smiled, and opened the window.

…

Bonnie's grandmother found them in the morning. Woody was sitting on the bed, and Ruu placed herself near the closet. She left immediately to deliver them to her granddaughter.

"You found them!" Bonnie cried happily when she saw her toys. She quickly grabbed them and hugged them tightly. They both found it hard to stay still.

"Thank you grandma!" Bonnie said, then ran back to her room. She dropped her toys on her bed, and ran back out to where her grandmother was. The other toys were on the bed in a flash.

"Ya'll are ok!" Jessie cried, hugging them both. Ruu giggled at Jessie's enthusiasm.

"What happened?"

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Alright alright!" Ruu called out, quieting everyone down.

"We'll tell you the story later, when Bonnie's asleep. Cause boy, do we have a story for you." Woody said, a large smile covered his face. Ruu couldn't help but feel happy to be back home safe.

….

As soon as Bonnie was sleeping softly, the toys pounced on Woody and Ruu. They explained about the air vent, and the ninjas. They switched off telling the story, both of them telling it elaborately, down to every detail.

"So then Ruu jumped over Brianna-"

"And I cut the rope. The rainbow ninja was no more after the pirate princess was done with her," Ruu said proudly. Woody and Ruu glanced at each other, and smiled.

"Wooooow," Jessie whistled, then turned to Buzz, "Why can't we have adventures like that?" Buzz just laughed.

"Well, it's still nice to have you home. We were worried sick about you two!" Mrs. Potato Head cried. Woody smiled and said,

"You didn't have to worry, we would have made it." He nudged Ruu playfully.

"Alright, can we all go to bed now?" Ruu asked, tired from the past day's events. Everyone scattered out to their sleeping places, and Ruu returned to her spot on the desk, where Bonnie had left her. As she lay down on the hard wooden desk, she heard footsteps. She looked up to find Woody.

"Well hey there Sheriff," She said, sitting up. He took a seat next to her.

"Bonnie left us sitting next to each other, so…." He trailed off. Ruu giggled.

"You just want an excuse to be next to me, don't ya cowboy?" she teased him. He laughed, but blushed slightly. Ruu sighed, and lay down again. She had a perfect view of the window. Hundreds of twinkling stars were scattered throughout the heavens, a few hidden by clouds.

"I love the stars," she murmured. Woody took a spot next to her.

"They're beautiful," he agreed. And those were the last words murmured before they drifted off to sleep.

….

A few weeks had passed since then. Everything had returned to normal, and Ruu fit right in with the rest of the toys. Today would be different though, for Bonnie was going over to her grandmother's again, but without her toys. Her parents were going on a small vacation, meaning the toys had the house to themselves for the next few days.

"Goodbye everyone! I'm sorry I can't take you, but grandma promised to buy me new toys that I can keep over at her house! So I won't lose anymore of you, which I don't want to happen because I love you!" she said, grabbing her toys in a tight hug, and running out of the room. The toys waited until they heard the car pull out of the driveway to get up.

"YEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAW!" Jessie cried, excitedly running around the room. "We get the whole house to ourselves!"

"Do we have any special plans for the next few days?" Ruu asked. No one answered.

"I guess not…." She murmured. "We need to do something to celebrate! Something we wouldn't be able to usually do! Ya know?" everyone thought for a moment.

"What about a dance?" dolly suggested.

"Oh! And we could have karaoke!" Trixie said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Jessie agreed.

"Alright, lets round everyone up and have a meeting," Woody said. Everyone nodded, and grabbed the closest toys they could find. Everyone was eventually gathered up.

"Alrighty everyone, since Bonnie will be gone for another few days, we have come up with an idea. We are going to have a dance, as well as have karaoke. Now, we're going to need someone in charge of decorations; anyone want to volunteer?" Woody started the meeting. Ruu and Jessie raised their hands.

"We can handle it!" Jessie said happily.

"Ok, we're going to need a list of people that want to sing, and what they want to sing. Who wants to be in charge of that?" Jobs were given out, and everyone was assigned what they were supposed to.

"Ok Jess, let's start planning these decorations!" Ruu smiled. They went off to a secluded corner of the room, and grabbed some paper.

"Ok, we could use legos to make the stage…." Jessie said. Ruu nodded, drawing out the plan.

"Or maybe a shoe box….?" Ruu suggested. Jessie shook her head.

"Legos will make it look cooler," Ruu nodded. They created the blueprint, and quickly grabbed the Lego bin. They began building, brick by brick.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me," _Ruu gently sang while building her half of the stage.

"Hey Ruu?"

"Yeah?"

"What are ya singin?" Jessie asked.

"I don't really know, I guess it's a pirate song," Ruu shrugged.

"Well hey, your finally starting to act like a pirate!" Jessie teased. Ruu rolled her eyes, and continued to sing.

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho," _She danced around as she placed blocks here and there, getting lost in her own voice. Jessie was enjoying listening to her sing as well.

"Hey girls, how's the stage comin?" Woody asked as he and Buzz approached the girls. Ruu stopped singing, and Jessie got up from her spot.

"So far so good cowboy," Jessie said, giving him a thumbs up. "And Miss Ruu over here is keeping us entertained with her pirate song." She teased.

"Pirate song?" buzz asked. Ruu nodded, slightly blushing.

"I've never heard you sing before," Woody commented.

"Well, I dunno what it was, it was like the lyrics just kinda popped into my head….." she trailed off, trying to distract herself by building.

"Well, are you going to sing karaoke tonight?" Woody asked.

"Of course! I've gotta keep this party alive somehow!" she teased. Jessie placed the last block on the stage, and it was complete. The base was basic, but it had complicated designs overhead, set up on stilts of legos.

"I think we did a pretty darn good job Ruu," Jessie said, admiring their work. Ruu nodded.

"Alright, now if you guys are going to sing, you're going to have to pick out songs. So you can use the computer in Bonnie's parent's room; ok?" Buzz said, looking at a small list that he had.

"Let's go partner!" Jessie cried, and grabbed Ruu's hand. She took off down the hallway without a second glance.

….

They had been searching YouTube relentlessly, hoping to find a song. Ruu was at the mouse, trying to navigate around the site.

"Did you see how much Woody blushed when you guys started talking?" Jessie said after a few minutes.

"Oh please Jess, he was not," Ruu muttered, trying hard not to blush herself.

"Yes he was, cause you guys like each other! ~" Jessie teased. Ruu rolled her eyes, a small blush creeping up on her face.

"Found it!" Ruu cried, listening to the song through the speakers.

"Didn't you already find it?" Jessie questioned.

"Yeah, but it was a duet, and I have no one to sing it with," Ruu said sadly.

"I'd say I'd sing it with you, but it's a romantic duet, so I'm not doing that. Plus, I'm gonna make Buzz sing a duet with me," Jessie said. Ruu laughed.

"Hey! You should ask Woody!" Jessie suggested, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"You know what, I'll ask him if you stop bugging me about my crush on him," Ruu said.

"AHA! SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Jessie cried. Ruu sighed dramatically.

"Like who?" Ruu nearly fell off the desk. Woody stood in the doorway, the karaoke list in his hands.

"U-uhm….BUZZ." Ruu shouted out, blushing like crazy. Woody cocked his head to the side.

"I-I mean, not like that, I-it's just that Jessie got the impression that I didn't like him b-but I do! Y-ya know?" She tried her best to convince him.

"Ok….anyway, have you guys figured out your songs yet?" He asked; glad to be changing the subject.

"I have! I'm gonna make Buzz sing a duet with me," Jessie said with a large grin on her face. Woody handed her the paper and she wrote down the name of the song.

"Alright, I'm gonna go tell Buzz! Have fun!" She smiled, then jumped off the desk, and ran out of the room; leaving Woody and Ruu alone.

"So have you picked out your song?" Woody asked Ruu. Ruu shook her head.

"I have two ideas, but I can't decide between the two. Plus one of them is a duet and I don't have anyone to sing it with….." she trailed off.

"I'll sing it with you, if you're ok with that," Woody said.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?" he said with a smile. Ruu smiled as well, and turned back to the computer.

"Ok then, we need to start learning these lyrics before tomorrow night…."

…

There were only a few hours left until the party, and everyone was still getting ready.

"Ruu!" Jessie called from across the room. Ruu had been helping get the laptop from Bonnie's parent's room and into Bonnie's.

"Yeah Jess?" Jessie approached her, out of breath.

"The Barbies said they wanna dress us up for the party tonight!"

"I didn't think you were into that kind of thing Jessie," Ruu teased.

"I'll admit, I'm not. But I'm still a girl, and I want to dress up for once in my life," She said with a smile. Ruu nodded.

"Fine, I'll let them dress me up, BUT I am NOT wearing pink. I refuse to," Ruu said sternly. Jessie saluted her, and ran off to find the Barbies. They put the laptop in place, and Ruu went to go sit up on the windowsill for a small break.

"Hey howdy hey," Woody said, coming to sit with her.

"Heya," Ruu said with a smile.

"So I hear the Barbies convinced you and Jessie to let them dress you up for tonight…." He smiled, knowing that she wouldn't enjoy being dressed up by them.

"Damn, word travels fast around here," Ruu cracked a smile. "I figured, why not? It may be my only chance for a while. Besides, this outfit is kinda getting old."

"Nah, I think you look good in it," Woody said without thinking. They both blushed a deep red.

"Anyway…..did you get the song memorized?" Ruu asked, changing the subject.

"Of course!" Woody rolled his eyes, as if the question was ridiculous.

"Well, good," Ruu said, standing up and ready to get back to work, "oh, and one more thing cowboy."

"Hmmm?"

"You owe me a dance tonight, k?" She smiled, then hopped down off the desk. Woody sighed, then looked back out the window.

"What have you gotten yourself into Woody?" he muttered to himself.

**This is where I end chapter 6 :) I am honestly seriously physically and mentally exhausted. I have put so much into this story…..SO REVIEW OR IM DONE. DX that is what I have resolved to….I'm horrible -.-**

**Out of the goodness of your heart, please review, I could really use it right now…..**


	7. singing, dancing, and feelings

**Me again! And I'm sorry about me begging for reviews. It's just I've been really tired lately, and I felt that I hadn't been getting a lot of reviews….but I'm going to continue, thanks to those of you who have already reviewed. :) You can review if you want, but ill finish the story no matter what.**

"Ok! We finished Ruu!" one of the Barbies said excitedly. Ruu opened her eyes, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, you guys did an amazing job!" she said. She twirled while looking at herself in the mirror. _I've never looked this good before. _She thought to herself.

"C'mon princess! Let's go crash that party!" Jessie said, grabbing her friends hand and running out into Bonnie's room. They were able to set up some old Christmas lights as they're lighting. The party was already in full swing when the girls arrived. They didn't notice the two pairs of eyes on them.

"Wow," Woody breathed. Buzz had his eyes locked on Jessie, while Woody was looking at Ruu. Jessie had actually let her red yarn hair down for a change. Since her clothing had been stitched on, she wore a black leather jacket, and had a short black shirt over her pants. A yellow scarf hung around her neck. Ruu, on the other hand, had her hair up in a bun, but let a little bit fall down in front of her face. She wore a small black dress that poofed out around her waist to her knees. A small red ribbon was tied around her waist.

Woody and Buzz walked up to them quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

"You girls look beautiful tonight," Buzz said, smiling mostly at Jessie.

"Thank you," they said at the same time. Ruu looked back to Woody, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"You look absolutely amazing," Woody said. Ruu's blush became even more prominent.

"Ruu! You're up first for karaoke!" Dolly called from her place at the laptop. Ruu sighed. _You have horrible timing Dolly. _She wanted to yell. She smiled at Woody one last time, and took the stage. Everyone quieted down.

"Uhm, hi," she smiled, "I guess I'll be going first for karaoke, and my song is Romeo and Juliet." She said, and Dolly hit the music. Everyone resumed dancing, while Ruu began singing.

"_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something´s happening to me," _Ruu began, and the pulsing bass line started behind her on the computer.

"_It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something´s happening to me," _she continued, and everyone was having a blast.

"_In the summertime I met a guy  
He was so fine, He blew my mind  
My friends are telling me  
Girl he's a loser  
But they can't see,"_

"It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something´s happening to me," Ruu was having the time of her life up on stage. Everyone couldn't help but admire her beautiful voice.

"_From the first time I saw his eyes  
There was sunshine  
Everytime he walks into the room  
I feel my heart go boom boom boom"_

"It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something´s happening to me," Ruu continued to sing while everyone danced out on the floor. The lights flashed around them, making the whole scene dazzling.

"_There was a time, when I was young  
And love it felt so strong  
Now it comes back to me  
What's going on_

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something´s happening to me," Ruu finished the song, and everyone clapped. She bowed, and went back down to where Woody was standing.

"That was amazing Ruu!" Rex said, coming up to the pirate doll.

"Aw, thanks Rex," She smiled sweetly at the dinosaur.

"Yeah, we can't wait to hear your duet with Woody," slinky said, walking up to the two.

"I can't wait to hear it too," Ruu laughed. Dolly began playing another song, and Ruu immediately wanted to dance. Slinky and Rex had disappeared, so now it was just her and Woody again.

"C'mon cowboy, you still owe me a dance, remember?" She smiled, and grabbed his hands. She led him out onto the dance floor, and placed her hands on his shoulders. His hand slid down to her waist, making them both blush slightly. They moved just back and forth at first, but Woody began twirling Ruu, and Ruu really got into the music.

"I never realized you were good at dancing," Ruu laughed as the song changed. It was Buzz and Jessie's turn to sing their duet. They got up on the stage, and everyone stopped dancing.

"We will be singing the next song," Jessie said with a smiled. Buzz looked like he really didn't want to be up there. Dolly started the music, and Buzz tried his best to smile.

"_Don't go breaking my heart," _Jessie started. Ruu was amazed, she had never heard Jessie sing before, and she thought she had an amazing voice.

"_I couldn't if I tried," _Buzz joined in. Ruu was even more amazed. Although she wanted to laugh, because she had never heard him sing before.

"_Oh honey if I get restless,"_

"_Baby you're not that kind." _Everyone began dancing again, including Ruu and Woody. They danced to the beat of Buzz and Jessie's voices, getting lost in the music again.

"_Don't go breaking my heart," _Buzz started.

"_You take the weight off of me,_

_I knew it when I knocked on your door."_

"_And I gave you my key." _Buzz and Jessie were having a blast onstage. Buzz was actually smiling now.

"_Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart," _they sang together, everyone stopping shortly to listen.

"_And nobody told us,"  
"Cause nobody showed us,"  
"And now it's up to us babe,"  
"I think we can make it," _they continued to switch off parts. Everyone resumed dancing.

"_So don't misunderstand me,"_

"_You put the light in my life,"_

"_You put the sparks to the flame,"_

"_I got your heart in my sights." _They sang the chorus again, and then finished. Everyone clapped, and they bowed. Ruu thought they looked absolutely adorable together.

"I think we're up next Woody," Ruu said, looking back to her dance partner. He nodded. They went up to the stage. Everyone quieted down again.

"Alright, we're gonna slow it down a bit with our next song," Ruu said. They waited for a few seconds, and Dolly hit the music.

"_Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore." _Ruu started singing first, and she kept steady with the slow beat.

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind." _Woody joined in at this point, fully making it a duet._  
"For me it happens all the time."_

"Its a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't come, but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." Ruu sang with the words telling her true feelings, even though Woody didn't know it. While singing Ruu was devising a plan.__

"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before." Woody sang alone, his voice mesmerizing Ruu for a few seconds._  
"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time."_

"Its a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." They voices mixed together, creating a beautiful melody. Woody was thinking about the lyrics the same way Ruu was, but totally unsure of himself.__

"Yes Id rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
Its a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now." The final note rang throughout Bonnie's room, and everyone clapped and cheered. This is what finalized it for Ruu. Tonight was the night she would tell him; tonight was the night she would make her feelings known.

**So what did you think? XD I'm hoping I may be able to get another chapter out tonight, but I highly doubt it. So, please review, all of them are very special to me :D**


	8. when nightmares become a reality

**Me again! Lol ok, I have figured out I'm going to have ten total chapters to this story. Which means it's almost over ;-; so enjoy it while you can! And also, sadly, I am going camping, leaving Sunday. I will have no internet connection for a week. Meaning: no last chapter or two for the next week. I return on the 17****th**** of July. Don't worry though, I will write while I am away, so you won't have to wait any longer :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOY STORY. Ok? Ok**

After a few hours more of the party, everyone was finally saying goodnight. Woody was heading for bed, but Ruu stopped him.

"Follow me," She whispered. He followed. They went up to the window, where they could talk in private. She sat on the windowsill, still in her party dress. She patted the seat next to her, motioning for him to sit down.

"This has to be important if it's keeping us from sleep," Woody smiled. Ruu nodded.

"Woody, there's something I need to tell you," she started. Woody didn't say anything, and waited for her to continue.

"E-ever since the first time I laid eyes on you, I thought you were amazing. I could already tell you were a great guy….and….and….I fell for you," She was whispering now. Woody didn't react, which worried her greatly.

"And after tonight….I realized…..I-I l-loooo…love you." She practically had to force it out. "And I wanted to know if you felt the same way." She kept her gaze on the stars above them. Woody smiled.

"Ruu, I honestly never thought I would love again after Bo….but I know I was wrong," She looked over at him, a hopeful smile growing on her face.

"But." her face fell.

"There's always a but," she muttered.

"I'm not ready yet. I'm not fully over Bo…..I just can't, be in a relationship yet," He explained. Ruu tried her hardest to keep her voice even.

"I understand," she got up quickly, and went to go jump off the desk. She stopped.

"Woody….how long is it going to take? It's been years now. I'm not telling you to forget her; I'm just asking that you let her go," she kept her back to him, so he wouldn't see the tears running down her face. Then she was gone. Woody placed his head in his hands.

"You're an idiot Woody," he muttered to himself. _I love Ruu….but I can't get over Bo. What am I supposed to do? _

…

Ruu and Woody didn't talk in the morning: in fact, they were trying their hardest to avoid each other. Ruu was afraid she would start crying, which she couldn't happen. Woody couldn't face her, knowing that she had cried herself to sleep the night before.

Buzz and Jessie had watched their friends, worried about what could have possibly happened.

"You go talk to Woody, I'll go talk to Ruu; ok?" Jessie said. Buzz nodded, and headed for the underneath of Bonnie's bed. Ruu had been sitting by the window all day. Jessie jumped up on the desk and took a seat across from her friend.

"Hey there partner," Jessie said cheerfully. Ruu didn't respond at first.

"Hey….." she said softly. Ruu kept her gaze out towards the sky.

"What's wrong Ruu? What happened?" Jessie asked, getting straight to the point.

"He feels the same way….." Ruu mumbled. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"We all knew that Ruu," Jessie teased. Ruu didn't laugh. Jessie's face became serious. "then what's the problem?"

"He's not over her yet….." she muttered, her voice cracking a little.

"I should have figured…." Jessie sighed, sitting back against the windowsill. "Bo was really special to Woody; it will take him a little while to get used to loving someone else." Ruu nodded in agreement.

"What the…?" Jessie looked behind Ruu; out onto the roof. Seven blobs of color were approaching, and quickly.

"Ruu!" Jessie cried.

…..

Buzz clambered under the bed. Woody was sitting in the corner, with his legs curled up under him. Buzz sat next to him. The cowboy didn't move at all.

"Hey there sheriff," Buzz said cheerfully.

"Hey Buzz," Woody said in a dead monotone.

"What's wrong?" Buzz asked, his smile turning into a worried frown.

"Nothing….." Woody muttered.

"You're lying to me," Buzz muttered right back.

"I hurt her," Woody said, keeping his gaze straight forward.

"Who?"

"Ruu. She told me…..and I shot her down…" He murmured, placing his head in his hands. Buzz understood exactly what happened.

"Why did you shoot her down?" He asked, trying to get to the center of the problem.

"Bo." Woody growled. Buzz sighed. _Really cowboy? _

"Let me guess: you're not over her yet, right?" Woody nodded.

"Woody….you gotta let her go. I understand that she was special to you and all. Plus I would feel the same way if Jessie was taken away from me….but if I fell in love again, I would let Jessie go. You seem to be having a problem with the last step Woody."

"It's not that easy Buzz. I've tried….." Woody whispered miserably.

"Well, try a little harder," He encouraged with a smile.

"Ruu!" they heard Jessie scream. They bolted out from underneath the bed. And there they stood, on the windowsill; grabbing hold of Ruu.

"Get off!" Ruu yelled, trying to push the small blobs away, but they quickly over powered her. The rainbow blob stood, and Woody recognized them immediately.

"Brianna," Woody growled. He ran up onto the desk, but it was too late. They were already dragging her off of the roof.

"Stay back! Or we'll kill her right here and now!" The rainbow one shouted, pointing a ninja star at Ruu. They all stepped back. They jumped off the second story roof, and onto the soft yard below. Ruu ripped herself from their grip, and pulled her sword out.

"I thought you were dead," Ruu said. Brianna laughed. Ruu then noticed something: they had _two _new ninjas with them. Brianna noticed her staring, and smiled.

"These are our two newest recruits: second in command, Kelsey." Brianna motioned towards the ninja on her left. The ninja had a bright red uniform, with a black dragon running the length of her mask.

"Third in command: Jade." Brianna motioned towards the ninja on her right. She had the same uniform design as Kelsey, but the colors had been switched; the uniform was black, and the dragon was red.

"Most of us were able to survive the attack from Katy," George said, stepping forward. He had new stitches around his stomach.

"And those who didn't were sewn back together," Andrea said, stepping forward. They formed a circle around Ruu.

"But….how did you find me? And how did you find them?" Ruu asked, referring to Kelsey and Jade.

"When you left, we had Ashley follow. She returned later, along with Kelsey and Jade. We waited until we were all healed, and then we led our attack on you." Brianna explained with a smile on her face. Ruu knew she couldn't win this, not without the rest of her friends to help her.

"But today, to spare lives, it will be the commanders fighting you dear Ruu-Chan," Brianna said with a smirk. Kelsey and Jade stepped up next to her.

"Bring it," Ruu said. The three head ninjas attacked. Ruu kicked, punched, and stabbed anything that moved around her.

Woody, Buzz, and Jessie were horrified. They watched the battle from the window.

"We have to get down there," Jessie said.

"They would see us," Buzz said, referring to the rest of the ninjas that were sitting out.

"I'm going anyway," Woody said, clambering out of the window. Ignoring Buzz and Jessie's protests, he made his way over to the edge of the roof, but he was already too late. Ruu fell to the ground.

"This is where-"

"We finish you off!" Kelsey and Jade said together. They jumped up, and were about to strike when they heard a growl from behind them.

The large dog emerged from the bushes, baring its teeth at the toys and growling. Ruu was behind the ninjas, and she could tell he was about to attack. She had to act quickly. As the dog snapped for the ninjas, Ruu jumped in front of them, in the line of fire.

"RUU!" Woody cried. The dog bit down on her waist, causing her to scream. It shook its head, but its grip on Ruu was released, and she flew into the trunk of a tree. She fell to the ground, and clutched the hole in her stomach. She had no blood, but she could feel her strength seeping out of the wound.

The animal approached her, ready to finish her off. She braced herself against the tree, and whispered to herself.

"I love you Woody," she closed her eyes, ready for the final attack. The animal growled, and lunged.

"NO!" a voice cried, and Ruu's eyes snapped open. The dog now had Woody in his mouth. He shook his head again, but didn't let go.

"WOODY!" Ruu cried. She lunged for the animal, but found herself struggling to do anything.

"We got it Ruu-sama!" The ninjas cried, and attacked the dog. They didn't do major damage, but they punched, kicked, and hit anything they could reach. The animal yelped, dropped Woody, and ran. Ruu ran over to Woody's body. Her nightmare had just begun.

**CLIFFHANGER! YES! XD I'm sorry, I had to end there. Thank you all for reading so far :) the next two chapters probably won't be up till the 17****th****. I'm sorry, again, but I don't plan these things T.T please review! They all mean a lot to me!~**


	9. stitching us together

**if your going to flame me, AT LEAST make it constructive, alright?**

"Woody!" Ruu cried. His stomach had nearly been torn in half, a chunk of it barely holding on by a few stitches. His eyes were closed, and he was barely breathing. Tears slid down Ruu's cheeks.

"I have to get him upstairs," Ruu said, looking over his body. "Or else he won't survive for long."

"We will help you, Ruu-sama. You sacrificed yourself for us, and we must repay you in some way." Brianna said softly. Ruu didn't think she could trust them, but she had no choice.

"If you're going to help to help then we have to hurry," she said urgently. The ninjas nodded, and picked up Woody as softly as possible. They began carrying him back to the house as quickly as possible. Ruu tried to stand, but her vision went blurry and she felt dizzy.

"Ruu-sama?" Kelsey asked. "Would you like some help?" Ruu nodded, and leaned on the red ninja. They somehow made their way up to the room, where everyone was waiting for them.

"We're going to need a needle and some thread," Brianna was already instructing the rest of the toys to save their leaders life. They nodded, and scattered around, trying to find what they needed.

"He could die because of me," Ruu whispered miserably. Jessie ran over to Ruu, and took Kelsey's spot.

"We saw what happened from the window," Jessie said, "We've got to get you stitched up." Ruu nodded, and walked over to Bonnie's desk. They began working on stitching Ruu first, but she stopped them.

"Go help him first," she whispered, her eye sight getting really blurry. They quickly attended to Woody, but didn't notice as Ruu blacked out.

…

Ruu awakened to find herself in an open shoe box. It was filled with what felt like a blanket, and she had a pillow. She looked down at her stomach, to find it entirely stitched up. She ran her fingers along it, just to confirm that all of it was real. She sat up slowly, for her head was still spinning.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked next to her. It was Buzz.

"Better, I guess….how is Woody doing?" She asked suddenly. Buzz's face fell slightly, but he tried to remain calm.

"We stitched him up….but we don't know if he'll wake up or not," He choked on the words. Ruu didn't know how to respond.

"Where is he? I want to go see him," Ruu said, trying to climb out of the shoe box, but her headache made her wince in pain.

"Hold on, you need to rest Ruu," Buzz said, stepping in front of her.

"No I don't. I need to see Woody," She said, pushing past him. Her head pained her greatly, but she kept moving. She looked around the room, and located the other shoe box on the desk. She climbed up onto the bed, and jumped. She landed next to it, and sure enough, there was Woody. His face was calm; his sparkling brown eyes were closed. He was barely breathing.

"We did all we could Ruu-sama," One of the ninjas said, approaching her. It was Kelsey.

"Why won't he wake up?" She asked quietly.

"We don't know. We think…..we think he may have fallen into a coma," the red ninja responded. Ruu nodded, and laid her head against the box edge. She kept quiet, not wanting to say anything for fear of her voice failing her.

_I'm sorry. _She whispered in her mind.

….

Hours had turned to days, and days had turned to weeks. Woody still hadn't woken up yet. They had to hide him from Bonnie, and she had cried when she couldn't find the cowboy doll. Ruu wanted to cry with her. Every night, when Bonnie was sleeping, Ruu would sit next to Woody, waiting for him to wake up.

"I can't believe this happened…." She murmured to herself. "I'm sorry Woody." Even though she didn't know it, Woody could hear her.

_It's not your fault Ruu. _He wanted to yell out, but it was like he was stuck behind a black wall. He couldn't see anything but darkness. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk. He couldn't tell Ruu what he had decided while running to save her. He would, as soon as he pushed passed this damned wall.

"And now I have no idea if you're going to wake up….." she continued to murmur.

_I'll wake up Ruu. I promise._

"I can't stand the thought of you leaving me, but at this rate…..Woody, I don't know what to think anymore."

_I'm sorry Ruu, and I will never leave you. Just hold on a little longer!_

"Time just seems to be making matters worse doesn't it?" she sighed. She looked out at the cloud covered sky, and watched as the first few rain drops fell on the window.

"Please Woody, just wake up," she begged quietly, tears falling from her eyes as the rain fell from the sky. Woody felt that he had to break through, but he couldn't.

"I've asked you so many times to wake up, but you don't hear me," Ruu whispered. Hearing her voice made the wall that was pushing Woody back weaken slightly. He then understood what was going on.

_Ruu, please, just keep talking! _He pushed harder, but the wall wasn't budging any farther.

"Of course, the only guy that I love is practically dead because of me…" she whispered miserably to herself. The wall budged even more, and Woody could feel himself waking up.

_Ruu! _He tried to cry out. No luck.

"I just want you to wake up….." she whispered. Woody pushed as hard as he could, thoughts of Ruu overwhelming his mind. He pushed, and pushed, and then, the wall broke. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Ruu sitting next to him.

"Did you really miss me that much?" he asked quietly, his voice slightly cracking here and there. Ruu turned quickly, and looked at Woody. She smiled, and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Woody!" she cried, and grabbed the cowboy in a tight hug.

"You're an evil psychotic cowboy, you know that?" she refused to let go of him.

"And why is that?" he whispered.

"you're evil and psychotic because you put yourself in a frickin COMA, which you better NEVER EVER do AGAIN or I swear to god I will KILL you." She said, still holding on to him. "And you're lucky that you're still weak or else I would probably be beating you right now for those exact reasons." She smiled.

"I swear I won't," He smiled.

"Good," she whispered. She sat up and pulled her arms out from around him.

"I guess I better go tell everyone else you're awake," she said with a smile. She climbed out of the box and ran to the toy chest.

"Psssssssst!" she whispered loudly. A few of them sat up, but a few of them didn't.

"WOODY IS AWAKE." She said loudly. Everyone bolted upright and ran to the edge of the toy box.

"He is?"

"Really?"

"It's a miracle!"

"c'mon!" Ruu said, leading them back to where their leader was. A few of them had a little difficulty, since they hid them on the top shelf of Bonnie's closet. They all gathered around their leader, eager to see him awake.

"Woody, we have some new additions to the family," Ruu said. The ninjas came forward, and bowed before Woody.

"Ruu-sama saved us, and so we felt that we could not continue to fight her for it would disrespect her bravery," Brianna explained. Woody smiled.

"Welcome to the family," he said.

"They were also the ones that stitched you back up again," Buzz said, coming forward.

"Well then, thank you very much," Woody smiled at the toys. They bowed again, and backed up.

"We were honestly scared that you would never wake up again sheriff," Slinky said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't have been, I would have pulled through," Woody teased.

"Alright, alright, let's let the cowboy get some sleep," Jessie said, pushing everyone back. Everyone smiled, and headed back for the toy box; except for Ruu.

"So you're staying here?" Woody asked.

"Did you want me to leave?" Ruu asked, slightly hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant. Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Woody defended himself. He cleared his throat, and sat up a little higher. Ruu sat next to him, her eyes looking directly into his.

"Ruu….I realized something, right before I jumped in front of that dog. I….I already knew that I loved you, but I realized that if I was willing to die for you, then I can't keep you waiting for me. I have also realized that I have to let go of Bo now, because she was a part of my past, and it's today now." He said. He placed his hand on hers, and she didn't pull away.

"RuuRuby, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. She smiled, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Of course I will," she said, leaning in close to him. He leaned in closer to her, and their lips met. They held the kiss for a few seconds, then parted.

"I love you, Woody Pride," she whispered, hugging him.

"How did you….?"

"Buzz told me your last name," She said with a smirk. Woody chuckled.

"I love you too, RuuRuby," they both smiled, and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

**CHAPTER NINE! DONE! XD I had been waiting SO long for that moment lol I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but here it is. One more chapter and this story with be finished. Thank you all for being there with me while I wrote this, I couldn't have done it without you. OH! And a shout out to digilady99, for that wonderful note to me :) thank you for encouraging me, and making my day :D EVERYONE SHOULD GO READ HER STORY! XD thank you again, I love you all! Virtual cookies for all of you :)**


	10. epilouge

EPILOUGE

"And they lived happily ever after," Ruu finished her story; the three peas-in-pod would have applauded if they could've. A few of Bonnie's new baby toys had joined them, as well as a few of the older toys.

"I don't remember it that way," Woody smirked. Ruu shot him a death glare.

"How do you remember it Uncle Woody?" one of the small baby dolls asked. Woody took a seat next to Ruu, and took a deep breath.

"Well, Ruu showed up and she immediately fell head over heels for me," Ruu rolled her eyes at him. "After that, I saved her from ninjas,"

"You did not….." Brianna had joined them.

"Then, we danced and had a blast at the party."

"True….." Ruu muttered.

"Then I saved her from the evil attack dog."

"Kind of….yes."

"I was wounded, but she stuck by me."

"Definitely true."

"We accepted our feelings."

"Of course."

"And here we are."

"The end." Ruu rolled her eyes at his childish way of telling the story.

"Uncle Woody you told it all wrong!" argued one of the small girls.

"Yeah! There was a lot more fighting than that!" one of the little boys spoke up.

"No, there was a lot more romance!" one of the little girls said.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up!" Ruu said sternly. The small children all quieted down. "It's time for bed." The small kids whined and groaned, but she silenced them with the wave of her hand.

"Bed! Aunt Jessie will be there in a few minutes to tuck you in," she smiled. They all sighed, and ran for their beds.

"You always gotta ruin my story time, don't you?" Ruu teased Woody. He stood next to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," he laughed. She kissed him on the lips, but grabbed his hat.

"This is for interrupting me," she winked at him, then ran.

"Get back here Ruu!" he yelled, and chased after her. He eventually tackled her to the ground, and got his hat back.

"Evil cowboy," she smiled.

"Mean pirate princess," he laughed. Woody picked Ruu up, and planted another kiss on her lips. Thoughts of Bo didn't enter his mind for once, and he was happy.

"Love you evil cowboy," Ruu said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Love you more mean pirate princess," they argued for the rest of the night. Neither of them won, but they both knew their love was stronger than any other. They had found their soul mates.

**Thank you so so so so so so so so SO much for reading :D I love you all! XD I will be starting a new story very soon, so be ready lol thank you! ~ This is the rainbow ninja signing off :D**

**-SBFTW**


End file.
